Munchlax
|} Munchlax (Japanese: ゴンベ Gonbe) is a baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. It was the first Generation IV Pokémon to be revealed to the public, in May 2004. Biology Munchlax is a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of a Munchlax seems to resemble a dress. Munchlax has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed. It is a hyperactive Pokémon. It does not mind walking and running from place to place as it looks for food. Munchlax tends to store food in its long fur, although it sometimes forgets about its hidden food. It can also eat many servings of food at a time, and rarely gets full. Munchlax can gulp down food without chewing. Munchlax eats the most food of any Pokémon besides its evolution, . It will eat nearly anything. In the anime Major appearances May's Munchlax owns a , which she captured in Berry, Berry Interesting. Other A Munchlax first appeared in Destiny Deoxys, where it evolved into a Snorlax to stay afloat in the Block Bot flood, making it the first Generation IV Pokémon to appear in the . A named Kylie owns a Munchlax, which was used alongside Roman's Snorlax in a Tag Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Sudowoodo in A Full Course Tag Battle!. Minor appearances A Munchlax appeared in Journey to the Unown!. A Munchlax also appeared in Enter Galactic!. A wild Munchlax appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A 's Munchlax appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, participating in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. A Munchlax appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A wild Munchlax appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries each day, and it its food without almost any chewing.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Munchlax is seen under the ownership of Nazuna, helping its owner defend the Sun Sun bakery when it is attacked by Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Munchlax named Lax which, like him, has a very gluttonous nature, prone to eating dozens of people's worth of snacks out the get-go. Despite being a baby Pokémon with little training, it showed considerable stamina and durability when being used by to fight Fantina. It also often hides countless under its fur to serve as distractions. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga In the fifth chapter, a , , and are all searching for a Munchlax, which is said to be very rare. Its Ability takes Hareta's Pokédex but Munchlax returns it later. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After being released from a Poké Ball, Munchlax walks around and items on the stage. However, it will not eat a living item, an Assist Trophy, or a Poké Ball. Trophy information "A Big Eater Pokémon. It's normally a slow-moving creature, but when it sees food it moves surprisingly fast. It's native in the Sinnoh region and can be lured out by coating certain trees with sweet honey. Once it grows attached to its trainer, it levels up and evolves into Snorlax." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Dash: Munchlax is one of the opponents in the Regular GP mode. * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: A Munchlax belonging to the Herbalist that sells the player Poké Snacks might appear at a Poké Spot if Poké Snacks are left there. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Munchlax may randomly appear in Pokémon Square asking for . It will give the player a in return. Despite being unobtainable in the game, it is programmed to evolve into Snorlax at Level 40, and is only capable of learning Tackle. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Munchlax can be chosen to be the player's Starter Partner Pokémon, or can be obtained by clearing a quest in Chicole Village. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations holding a }} , }} |} |} in Undella Town }} holding a }} |} |} holding a }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area= , Chicole Village}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Curl Bay, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Locomotive Cafe: Dash Race!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 151}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Shinsegae Munchlax|Korean|South Korea|5|July 4 to 5, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|American region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|PAL region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|Korean region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of Korean region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |} Held items only, 100 |sm1=Leftovers|sm1type=In-battle effect item|sm1rar=100 |event1=Leftovers|event1type=In-battle effect item|event1rar=100 |event2=Snorlium Z|event2type=Z-Crystal|event2rar=100 }} In-game trades Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- ! He plays and . }} |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |breed= holding |no2=143 |name2=Snorlax |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Munchlax, along with and , has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * Munchlax has the highest base stats total of all baby Pokémon, at 390. ** Its base and stats are also the highest among baby Pokémon, at 135 and 85, respectively. * Munchlax's English name was first revealed on October 9, 2004. * Munchlax appeared in three games before its generation; , the first Mystery Dungeon and . ** Although obtainable through hacking in as it has an index number, unlike it is unusable as it was not programmed to be used in battle. * Munchlax is the heaviest baby Pokémon, weighing in at 231.5 lbs. (105.0 kg). * Munchlax's is the very last in (excluding forms). * Munchlax's evolution family is the only one to have all of its members appear from a Poké Ball within a single Super Smash Bros. game. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Munchlax's trophy information states it first appeared in Diamond and Pearl instead of Pokémon Dash. This is a similar case with and . Origin Munchlax is most likely based on a baby . Its habits may also be based on the fact that bears eat a lot of food before hibernating, which Snorlax seems to do a lot more of. Also the fact that they are found in and around Honey Trees adds up to what they are based on, as most bears (especially black bears) love honey. Name origin Munchlax is a combination of ''munch (to chew on food) and lax or relax. Gonbe may be a combination of Kabigon ( 's Japanese name) and baby. It may also derive from 権兵衛 gonbē, popular Japanese name for peasants in the old days. In other languages 's Japanese name) and baby. May also derive from 権兵衛 gonbē, popular Japanese name for peasants in the old days. |de=Mampfaxo|demeaning=From and |fr=Goinfrex|frmeaning=From and |es=Munchlax|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Munchlax|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=먹고자 Moukgoja|komeaning=From and ; literally means "eat, then sleep" |zh_cmn=小卡比獸 / 小卡比兽 Xiǎokǎbǐshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Little ". |zh_yue=小卡比獸 Síukábeihsau|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name. }} Related articles * May's Munchlax * Lax External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship 446 Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mampfaxo fr:Goinfrex it:Munchlax ja:ゴンベ pl:Munchlax zh:小卡比兽